Corryvreckan
by akaeve
Summary: Written for me and a friend. Slight Conan Doyle overtones.
1. Chapter 1

Corryvreckan

"Director, I hope you don't mind. I have had a call from a solicitor in Edinburgh. Some distant relation of my mother's has died, and as one of the last remaining living relatives, and in Scots law, if ancestors of an intestate, remoter than grandparents, on both paternal and maternal sides generation by generation successively take the whole, but if no ancestors survive in any generation their brothers and sisters come before ancestors of the next more remote generation. I believe there is quite a substantial legacy. So if I may be excused and allowed some leave…"

"Dr Mallard I have no idea what you just said. But if you insist this is important, then I will allow. How long do you think you will gone?" The Director asked.

"Three weeks. I was thinking, my old colleague and University chum, Dr Lauchlan McLauchlan, Jethro met him once remember? I could look him up, well call see if he was free for a few days. Reminisce about old times…" Dr Mallard never got to finish.

"Doctor, you arrange a stand-in, I'll sign your leave card." Anything for a quiet life Director Vance thought, returning to his case file.

Dr Mallard made his way down the stairs humming Scotland the Brave and then Caledonia.

"You sound happy Duks." Gibbs said looking up and smiling.

"I am. I'm going, to Edinburgh, for a few weeks. Remember Dr Lauchlan McLauchlan?" now looking at Tony and Gibbs.

"That not the ME we met, when we went to Scotland that time?" Tony asked, "When I got bitten to death by mosquitoes?"

"It is indeed, my dear boy. I will tell him you were asking after him, if he is free to meet," as Ducky walked away, to autopsy, to tell Jimmy, of his vacation.

-oOo-

The Continental Airline's flight from Washington DC via Newark to Edinburgh, was on time. It departed only a few minutes late, just after 5pm, it would stop briefly in Newark before the transatlantic flight to Edinburgh. Although a nine and a half hour flight, it landed slightly early due to a tail wind at 07:15. Due to Ducky's due nationality and British passport, customs and immigration was a breeze, which was what he experienced vacating the customs area and into the foyer. He looked around, then, heard the bellowing roar of Dr McLauchlan.

"Donald, Duks. Over here."

Ducky looked in the direction of the voice and saw the looming large form of his friend striding towards him.

"Lachie. My dear boy, so glad to see you again."

"Ducky, give me your case. We'll call a taxi, or should I say cab," now laughing, "The bar beckons."

"Lachie, do you know how long I have been traveling?" a weary Dr Mallard announced.

"Duks, your carriage awaits," handing the taxi driver the luggage, "You room has been waiting since last night. As, you, so forwardly, booked. So rest my friend. Then we will have time to drink to our old times."

Ducky just looked at his friend, smiled, and wondered did Lachie, model himself on James Robertson Justice, or did the character Sir Lancelot rub off, on Lachie.

-oOo-

They arrived at the Learmonth Hotel, on Queensferry Road. It had been like all good old Victorian terrace town houses. Magnificent in its day, but what do you do with houses that no longer need servants and gentry, you turn them into flats or hotels. The Learmonth, 18-20 Learmonth Terrace. Now, a luxurious Travel-lodge, just across the Dean Bridge, and over, the Water of Leith. The Water of Leith it flowed through the heart of Auld Reekie. Why Auld Reekie? It went back to the days when buildings were heated by coal and wood fires. The chimneys, spewing thick columns of smoke into the air, choking the inhabitants, and turning the building black.

Dr Mallard checked in, put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign outside the door, crawled into the bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He woke refreshed mid-afternoon. Opening the curtains he looked over the roofs of the New Town, down to the Forth. Fife in the distance, oh it was good to be home. He dressed and went to enquire of his friend. He found Lachie in the bar, telling tales of yesterday, to a group Japanese tourists. Of Post Mortems he had performed, before becoming a GP up in the highlands. They were buying him whisky.

"Donald, pray join us," he boomed, "My friends please be upstanding for a Scot who has, how they say, got on, in the world. He is now Chief Medical Examiner in Washington DC, for NCIS."

"Lachie, you exaggerate, but yes, I am a ME for NCIS. Now what can I buy you?" he now enquired of the group, but seeing the drinks put down before him. He knew he had to keep a clear head and try and relate tales of the team.

The afternoon stretched to evening. The Japanese had departed , as had Lachie, "Need to have a shower before dinner." As he staggered, to the door. Dr Mallard looked at the dinner menu. He wondered if he should wake his friend or take a stroll before dinner. He left the menu on the table, and walked into Stockbridge, he needed to see how far the Solicitors office was from the hotel.

Donald Mallard walked down Dean Park, past Danube Street, where a notorious brothel mentioned in, Ian Rankin's Strip Jack was. He remembered 1977, when the USS John F Kennedy had docked at Leith. The ship had offloaded hundreds of sex-starved sailors into Edinburgh and straight to the front door, where the queue for the girls' services is said to have stretched all the way to Ann Street. He smiled, yes he remembered. He continued his walk down to Raeburn Place, back along Comely Bank and up Orchard Brae, he was ready for dinner.

-oOo-

Breakfast saw Donald sitting alone, until the larger than life form of Lachie appeared. He was somewhat quieter, this morning.

"Donald. How are we this bright morning?" He enquired.

"Lachie, never better, but as a ME and you a GP, I think scrambled eggs on toast, and sweet tea."

"Now that sounds good." Lachie muttered.

They ate in silence.

"What time do you see your Solicitors?" Lachie eventually ventured.

"11 o'clock this morning, so I was wondering, if you would like a walk along the old Water of Leith. We could maybe talk of old times, and of old writers and new," thinking Ian Rankin, and Irvine Walsh, "And you really do need to clear the cob-webs from your head."

"Why Duks that would be good, we could pass the old Dean Cemetery. Sir Thomas Bouch is interred here. It was just a year after the Tay Bridge, which he had designed, suffered its disastrous collapse. I believe the families of those, are trying for a memorial." Lachie answered.

"So sad, but yes shall we say 5 minutes?" Ducky replied.

-oOo-

They met in the foyer.

"Ready?" Ducky enquired as they walked into the late spring sunshine, turning right they walked through the cemetery and down the wooded path to the Water of Leith. Looking over the weir, they saw fish jumping. Through the old Dean Village, they continued along the path of the Water of Leith. They walked under the Dean Bridge, a magnificent piece of Victorian architecture designed by Thomas Telford.

The pair continued under the bridge, and made their way past the monument above St Bernard's Well, once a famous spa for the local gentry, on the way to Stockbridge.

"Remember "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie?" Ducky questioned.

"But of course. How could we ever forget the bit where Jenny was, accosted by a man joyfully exposing himself beside the water of Leith. The police investigation, of the exposure, lead Sandy to imagine herself as part of a fictional police force," now laughing, "Seeking incriminating evidence in respect of Miss Brodie and Mr Lowther."

"Quite Lachie, but look over there, beside the reeds and the rocky alcove, it looks like a body."

"Duks, my old friend you have been too long investigating strange deaths, you now imagine a tailor's mannequin to be a body. It will be the medical students of today, having a bit of a prank." Lachie roared.

"If that be the case Lachie, why does it have a red deep gash in the cranium?"


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled the body from the slow flowing waters. They, that would be Lothian and Borders finest, had arrived quickly. A senior detective was interviewing the two doctors.

"So you found the body?" he asked.

"Couldn't very well miss it." Lachie replied.

"You are who?" the DCI, questioned looking at Dr Mallard.

"I am Dr Mallard Chief ME to NCIS, Washington DC, and you Sir are?" he returned the question.

"Detective Chief Inspector James." The DCI answered, "And your friend?"

"I Sir, am Dr Lauchlan McLauchlan, a General Practitioner from Caithness. So you see we are not mere tourists. My element colleague is on his way to Stockbridge to meet with a certain law firm to ascertain some information regarding a relative, I might add distant, to his mother, who I may add was once related to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Lachie added.

"You mother was related, Dr Mallard, to the great writer?" the officer now asked.

"It would appear very distantly, but I was on my way to see a member of the firm, and the walk along the water is so more interesting." Ducky concluded.

"I take it the body will be taken to the city morgue, or are you talking the New Royal Infirmary?" Lachie asked.

"It will be the cow-gate." The detective replied.

"Good, so Donald you got and see your lawyer, I am off to pull a few strings and see if the ME needs assistants." As Lachie turned and strode off along the pathway.

-oOo-

Donald had had a very tiring meeting with the lawyers. It turned out that what was indeed a substantial legacy, was infact going to be split. He would however receive approximately £10.000, which the lawyer hoped would be fine.

"Oh yes," Dr Mallard had replied. The lawyer had also given him a key to a strong box which was held at the Royal Bank of Scotland's main bank in St Andrews Square. Ducky thanked the solicitor and went outside to call Lachie.

He listened, and hailed a black taxi that was passing. It took him to the mortuary.

-oOo-

"Ducky, the pathologist says, that it is going to be this afternoon before he will be preforming. But I have had a nose about so to speak and what a change from our day. Gary says we can assist if we would like. And I Donald would be delighted, unless you have a better idea?" Lachie roared.

"Lachie, I think we should have some luncheon and I will relate my morning. Now tell me does Bannermans sound fine for you?" he now enquired.

So it was after a hearty meal of steak pie and a couple of halfs' of Guinness, the two made their way back to the morgue.

Gary Preston greeted them.

"Gentlemen I hope you will not be squeamish." He laughed.

"Gary, as ME to NCIS, it may come as a surprise to you, that nothing surprises me anymore. As we go about our business, I will relate to you tales that you will have only, in your wildest dreams or nightmares thought of." Dr Mallard now replied. Lauchlin shook his head and looked at Gary.

-oOo-

"So murder…" DCI James announced, looking at the three doctors.

"Most definitely, the gash on the cranium, blunt force trauma to the left side of the head, but the gash on the right, indicted that the skin was torn open, when and where it came into contact with something." Ducky now replied.

"And do any of you Doctors have the slightest idea what that might have been?" the inspector now asked.

"Not being a police officer, but looking into the gash, we did find some Charales. Which," now looking at the Dectective, "Pondweed, freshwater algae in the division of Charophyta. They may be called stonewortsbecause the plants can become encrusted in lime after some time. The stem is actually a central stalk consisting of giant…" Dr Mallard continued

"In English Dr." DCI James questioned.

"The body was killed elsewhere and thrown into the Water of Leith, probably from the Dean Bridge." Lachie added.

"But we do know he was East European," Dr Preston added, or should that be continued., "He has his blood group tattooed on his torso, and he was allergic to peanuts, he had the marks of an anaphylactic pen…"

"Which, he couldn't have used. Someone knew he was allergic to nuts." Ducky finished.

"So murder?"

The three Doctors nodded their heads.

"But Inspector do we have a name for our body. I do hate not being able to call him by his name." Ducky now asked.

"You guys seem to know more than me but yes Lithuanian by the name of Aleksandras Plytnykas. From, the capital, Vilnius. He arrived, four weeks ago, to work in the fish farm industry, over on the West Coast, Islay to be precise. He was spending some time here in Edinburgh before moving through. " The Detective replied now heading for the door.

"So, what now Donald? It is late and we should be getting back. You can relate to me what the lawyer had to say." Lachie now thundered as they scrubbed down.

-oOo-

Back at the hotel, the two men sat at the bar savouring one of several malts.

"So Donald, what have you inherited?"

"Lachie, about ten thousand pounds, and a strong box, which, is held, in St Andrews Square, Royal Bank. I will need to call and make an appointment first thing tomorrow." Ducky replied.

-oOo-

The next morning was another lovely last spring day. Funny, how the month of May was sometimes warmer and brighter than June and July. The two men, after breakfast had made their way over the Dean Bridge, and briefly looked over to where they had found the body.

"Do you think the Detective would relish a hand Donald?" Lachie enquired.

"I very much doubt it. I'm sure they have a very good force here. But Lachie, as they approached the bank, "Either go and annoy the Concierge, in Harvey Nichols, or go for a pint in yonder hostelry." Pointing to The Dome.

"Very well my friend I will. But don't be too long, you know how I love to regale tales of old to the tourists." Lauchlin replied waving a hand at his friend. Who continued along George Street to the Bank.

After about an hour, Ducky entered the Dome and found Lachie in full flow, surrounded by several American tourists, "Donald I was just telling our cousins from across the pond of our discovery yesterday. They say they saw it on the news, but are so interested, in your relationship with a true life organiasation."

"Lachie, I would say that it is a work, confidentiality, but if you would care to buy me a pint, I will show you what I have."

"Delighted, my friend. Barman, a pint of your finest ale for my element doctor." He shouted at the barman who glared at Lachie, "Come there is a table over there." As he strode over, carrying his own drinks. Duks paid the barman, apologised and went to join his friend.

"So Donald what is so, of interest?" Lachie now enquired.

"This" as Ducky produced a bottle of whisky from his briefcase.

"Ardbeg Corryvreckan. Wow. Now that is a collectors' piece. Any message, to go with it? Or do we just enjoy?" Lachie oozed.

"The letter, which was attached, says.

_Follow the heart. Follow the tide._

_Follow the __cauldron of the plaid._

So I think we should go to Islay. Not only may we be able to see where our body was going to work, but we could enjoy a few days round the distilleries." Dr Mallard now enquired.

"Who knows Donald we might find some reason why our Lithuanian was murdered." Lachie concluded.

"Quite." as Ducky downed the last of his beer, and rose to leave, "But I think we should tell the detective of our intentions."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning saw Lachie and Ducky, depart the hotel for Islay. They folloewd the M8 to Glasgow and then down to Kennacraig. The ferry would take them to Port Ellen, on the island. Lachie said he had friends who stayed in Bowmore, "The round church where the deil, cannie hide. Nah corners." He had laughed. So it was, they went to stay with the Minister.

They sat round the kitchen table, having had a delightful meal of Scotch Broth, roast lamb, new potatoes, and the traditional Scottish trifle, laced with sherry. They were sipping on a local malt from the Bowmore distillery.

"So, Donald." Jamie MacDonald had enquired, "You work for the Americans now? I do like to see some of the series we get here. The true NCIS and of course the children love CSI, we don't have any murders on Islay…too small an island and everyone knows everyone. Maybe that is why the girls like…."

"Jamie, we are here because I have inherited a small legacy and a bottle of Ardbeg Corryvreckan. It came however, with a strange note." as Ducky related.

"Cauldron of the plaid," Jamie replied, "Is the English translation for the _Coire Bhreacain, or_ Strait of Corryvreckan."

"The whirlpool?" Lachie questioned.

"Aye, The Corryvreckan is Europe's largest, and the world's third largest whirlpool. It is celebrated in the Celtic mystery and legend. Its magnetic power is like the untamed spirit of your Ardbeg." Jamie had toasted, "But you are not telling me something?" he now ventured.

"We found a body…..in the Water of Leith. He was a…" as Ducky started to relate.

"Lithuanian." Lachie butted in, "And on his way to work here on the Island. We were wondering if you could show us about. Also we want an invitation to the distillery." Lachie now smiled.

"Now that is easy, since my cousin Malky is manager." Jamie replied.

-oOo-

The next morning, the sun shone brightly over the moors and the golden beach at Port Ellen. Jamie had a granny flat which he kept for guests, and occasionally let out. The two men rose late. The effects of the malts tasted and the stories told, telling on the two. Jamie's children had sat mesmerised with stories Ducky told of the team.

"_Wish I could see Tim," the older said._

"_No Jimmy sounds better, I want to be an autopsy gremlin." The younger cried._

"_Nah, sounds like a kelpie or some other mythical creature that will jump out of the coffins and bite you." The eldest replied._

"_Actually our forensic scientist sleeps in a coffin." Ducky answered._

"_Wow is she a vampire?" the youngest squealed, "Dad I want to go home with Dr Mallard."_

"_Maybe when you're older Ducky will invite you there." Her father had replied._

Lachie's cell rang, it was Jamie, he had spoken to his cousin, who was sending a car to pick the boys up about elevenish. Lunch would be provided and then a wee detour round to Bunnahabhain and Caol Ila. They would be able to see the famous whirlpool from the lounge at Caol Ila.

The car duly arrived and they were taken to Ardbeg.

-oOo-

The afternoon sped on and they found themselves in the panoramic observation lounge of the Caol Ila distillery. The manager, had shown them round, and now they were sitting on the veranda looking out over the strait. The evening air was still, except for the curlews and a thundering noise. The whirlpool was in full force.

"I love the air here," Ducky had sighed, "I do miss the silence and the hills, and the isolation. I suppose that was why, George Orwell, liked Jura. He almost drowned in the waters of the Corryvreckan, he was there as he wrote 1984."

"Aye, but you do like Washington?" Lachie asked.

"Now mother has gone, I keep wondering if I should come back here….but then again I would be lost for something to do. And I do have Jimmy to train." He laughed, sipping the amber liquid.

"Gentlemen," the manager now said, entering the room and on to the decking, "I have brought binoculars up from the office if you would wish to look more closely at the beast."

As the two men looked through the glasses, they saw a boat appear from behind the headland. A small motorised fishing boat. It cut engines just shy of the edge and as Lachie and Donald watched in horror, two men, tossed what looked like a body into the current. They watched as the thing was sucked into the mouth of the abyss.

Lachie turned to Duks, "Was that what I thought?"

"Oh yes, but did you get the boat registration?

-oOo-

"So should we go and summon the local Bobby." Lachie queried.

"Somehow, I think we should look ourselves. I have had a lot of experience, when I have helped Jethro and the team. I might just call and see if Abigail could perhaps help too. I mean she could run things through her computer. I somehow don't think the local constabulary will be too pleased, but if we do find something, we will hand it over." Dr Mallard now replied.

They drank up, thanked the manager. He offered them a lift home to Bowmore. Ducky thanked him but no they would take a walk along the shore and then get a bus.

As they walked along the sands, they looked out over the Minch, towards the whirlpool.

"What did you make of the boat registration?"

"CY, Barra," Lachie replied, "And why, am I thinking _Whisky Galore, _written by Compton Mackenzie, a great writer."

"Mackenzie wasn't born a Scot, and he didn't sound like a Scot. But nevertheless his imagination was truly Scottish. And he was a Scottish nationalist. He is buried in a grave marked by a simple cross at Cille Bharra cemetery" Donald replied.

"So true and there was a wee bitty of illicit goings on, on Barra. The MacNeils', and Kisimul Castle, in the shape of a boat, and cut off at high tide." Lachie answered.

They continued to scour the horizon. The putt, putt of a small boat interrupted their thoughts. It headed for the pair.

"Ahoy, there," the owner shouted, "Was wondering if you gentlemen had seen a fishing boat pass, he sort of almost took my bow off, the speed he was doing. Motor gives way to sail and all that." the rather Anglified man shouted.

"Sorry no." Lachie replied.

"Don't suppose you would like a sail back to Bowmore?" the man now asked, "Could do with a spot of help with crewing, the wife is slightly traumatized."

The men accepted the challenge.

They arrived back in Bowmore harbour, just before sunset. The local pub was jumping, the boys wondered if they should try and get something to eat and then wash, or wash and then get something to eat. Hunger too much the priority.

-oOo-

The morning brought the men to their senses. The sea air, the ozone fresh.

"About yesterday, what time would it be in Washington?" Lachie asked over breakfast.

"It's 9.00 here so 4.00 in DC." Ducky replied dissecting his kipper with the perfection of his profession, "I would imagine Abby will be in in a couple of hours, but we do need to get a computer and Skype ."

-oOo-

Jamie had duly allowed then access to his computer. He did have Skype. Ducky knew that he had it on his computer at work he hoped Mr Palmer was going to be in early for once.

Jimmy Palmer had been relishing his time without Dr Mallard. He had Jordan, and even that upstart Sarah Knox had been allowed to attend some autopsies.

"Dr Mallard, how's the vacation." Jimmy shouted down the mic.

"Good Mr Palmer" Ducky shouted back, "Can get you get Abigail to come on if she's free, or get her to down load. I need her to call me on REVjamieBow, that's our friends' name. We have a slight problem."

"Will do, Dr Mallard, over and out. Sorry always wanted to say that. As he closed the connection.

"Will he be long, or should I say she?" Lachie ventured.

They heard a ringing, "That answer your question? Abigail, sorry to bother you at this time in the morning but have you a moment to assist us. We are on the Island of Islay and we thought we witnessed a murder. Well not so much a murder, but the disposing of a body. I want you to find out who the following fishing vessel is registered to. CY…yes that would be Castlebay Barra. Oh and find out all you can about a Aleksandras Plytnykas. He is a Lithuanian…..We found him dead in the Water of Leith…oh is that Jethro I see in the background?" as Ducky and Lachie waved.

"Enjoying your vacation Duks?" Gibbs asked.

"Delightful, got a slight body problem here. Two….we have managed to assist in one au….." he never got to finish the connection went, "Oh dear not to worry, Abigail will get back to us when she finds something."

The computer rang again, "Ducky, I will e-mail you any info, and you can call me when you get time…"he heard Abbs shout.

"Right Lachie, let's go and find the fish farms and prawn fleet." Dr Mallard now suggested.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 4

They walked along the harbour seawall, looking at the boats. They both saw the fishing boat, two men mending the creels and the nets. The registration the one they saw before.

"Ahoy there." Lachie roared, "Nice boat, yours?"

"Sveiki, ne ji priklauso žuvų ūkį." One of the men replied.

"Sorry my friend understands a little English, but cannot speak it well. We are Lithuanian, We work over the headland at the fish farm." The younger man answered, "he says the boat belongs to them."

"So anyone can use?" Ducky now enquired.

"But of course, we have another three, so if someone is out tending the creels or the farm from seals, then there are always others."

"Did you use the boat yesterday?" Lachie questioned.

"Ne, Sergio pasiskolino vakar, ir kodėl visi šie klausimai. Mes ne nelegalius imigrantus. Mes turime leidimus." The older man shouted.

"My friend says we have permits and why all these questions?"

"Do you know a Lithuanian by the name of Aleksandras Plytnykas?" Dr Mallard now asked.

"Aleks, yes, but he never showed up for the job." The younger now replied.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news and all that," Lachie shouted, "But he met with a fatal accident in Edinburgh."

"Aleks is dead. How could something like this happen? How? No wait we will come ashore and talk. Aleks yra miręs, jie tai žino apie jį. Ar jums eiti su manimi?" he said to the older man. The tears began to swell in the old mans eyes, he nodded.

-oOo-

The four men sat in the harbour bar. Sipping whisky.

"What did Aleks die from? And my name is **Stefan**, this is my uncle, **Gregori**. Aleks was from our village, but he moved to the capital. There was not much work in Vilnius. We asked him to come here. "

"I'm sorry, but Aleks seems to have been murdered." Dr Mallard replied. "He had a nut allergy, and seems to have been force fed nuts."

"That is terrible." Gregori replied, looking down at his drink.

"I must ask, are you all migrant workers on the fish farm? Who actually owns?" Lachie now ventured.

"It is owned by Russians. They came over during the 80's on the fishing factory ships that were in Ullapool. Some stayed, and moved to the Islands, getting grants from your governments and money from the mafia." Stefan replied.

"Has anyone gone missing recently?" Ducky quietly asked.

"Yes, Sergi, left about 3 days ago. It was if he was there one day and gone the next. The bosses said he had taken the night boat and train to London." Stefan replied, "I have my suspicions."

"Suspicions?" Ducky asked, looking the young man in the eye.

"He had a girlfriend, they were close. They didn't have any problems. She didn't know why he would leave in such a hurry." Stefan replied.

"Varbūt jums vajadzētu pastāstīt viņiem par kontrabandu?" Gregori said. (Maybe you should tell them about the smuggling?)

"Nē, mums neuzticas nevienam." (No. We don't trust anyone.) Stefen answered.

"I think you lads are not telling us something?" Lachie now replied looking at the two men, "What if we say we say the boat you were in yesterday, dropping something into the abyss. The Corryvreckan."

Stefan looked shocked. Gregori , looked into his drink. Ducky and Lachie stared at the men.

"In your own time, gentlemen." Dr Mallard said.

"We cannot stay and talk here, the walls have eyes and ears. We will be docked time for leaving our post. But I will tell them you had word of Aleks…maybe they will not be too hard on us." Stefan replied, now standing.

"Maybe we could accompany you back to the farm and tell them in person?" Lachie now ventured.

Gregori, looked towards Stefan and nodded.

"Settled." Duks answered now standing and offering the Latvians to show the way.

-oOo-

The four men walked back to the pier. They saw in the distance two burly looking around.

"Vīrieši, kur tu esi bijis, mums nepieciešams, lai jūs atpakaļ pie saimniecības Jūs esat šeit strādāt. neņem atvaļinājumu. Kas ir jūsu draugi?"

("Men where have you been, we need you back at the farm. You are here to work, not take a holiday. Who are your friends?")

"These people have word of Aleks, he died. They have business on the island..." Stefan replied.

"Business...What kind of business would these people have with you?"

"Sirs….my friend and I come from a business in Edinburgh. We like to export whiskies to the United States. My friend Donnie is a Dr….director,"Lachie quickly changed, "In the drinks trade. He has a nose for the amber liquid. Myself, I like to keep the books, and account for any discrepancies. But we are always interested in new ventures. You could say we like to import and export, on the cheap." As Lachie winked and laid his finger against his nose.

The two men eyed the strangers suspiciously, but Stefan said something in Latvian. The two men smiled and then laughed, and made to go for Ducky and Lachie who backed way.

"Nyet, Stefan says you were friends of Aleks. Come we have time to drink to our departed comrade. And you will not be missed tonight,da?"

Lachie looked at Duks who shrugged his shoulders.

"We would be delighted to join you in a celebration of his life, but we have to return to Bowmore tonight or our friends will be worried."Ducky replied realising he was now talking broken English as well.

"Nyet, we have plenty of beds in the bunk house…..it will be a long night, or should I say short night so far north." One of the Russians replied, "My name is Yurri, and this is Igor." Pointing, to the stouter of the two.

"Now why did I know that?" Lachie replied smiling.

"When you are ready, Igor will see our workers back in the boat, while you my friends will travel in style." pointing over to a beaten up land rover, "Please." He indicated. The two Scots duly walked towards the vehicle, while they heard the boat start up and move out the harbour. They wondered just what the night would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

As they sat, drinking whisky and eating a good solid hearty stew, the boss began to speak.

"So, your business, in Edinburgh?" Yurri now asked suspiciously, "You said you were import and export?" looking at the two men.

"Yes we import wines and export our most famous drink, the amber liquid….whisky." Lachie, roared, "Only not, all imports are shall we say, are totally legal. We have quite a time keeping one step ahead of the exciseman, so to speak." Lachie continued.

"So you gentlemen are, how do I say…. Smugglers?" Yurri now asked.

"Well I wouldn't say we were smugglers as such, but we do like to keep some money to ourselves than send to the Government." Ducky added.

"This exciseman, he is who? Is he someone we should be afraid of?" Yurri now asked.

"The Scottish taxman." Lachie replied smiling, "Yes be very afraid."

"So Sergi, he left? In a hurry yes, never said goodbye." Duks now started to say giving Lachie daggers. "Strangers you said?"

"Da, three from Edinburgh, but they too left in a hurry." Yurri answered, "But now do you wish to stay or will Igor drive you back to Bowmore?"

The two men decided that Bowmore was a safer place, but that they would keep in touch with Yurri.

-oOo-

The next morning, the sun shining through the window of the flat, Dr Mallard heard the knocking on the door. He rose, and opened the door, to find Yurri on the step.

"Please can I come in, we need to talk." As Ducky, let the man in. "They have found a body on the beach at Port Ellen, it is one of the men I told you about. Will you come with me please? And I don't think you are really smugglers. I think you could actually help me. Stefan told me about you finding Aleks body and who you really are."

The body had been found, washed up floating among the flotsam. A womans' dog had found. At first she had thought it was a seal carcass, it was only when she went to drag the dog away she saw the arm sticking out the black sack.

Dr Mallard approached the police man who was talking to two other men.

"Can I be of assistance?" Dr Mallard asked now walking towards the group, "May I introduce myself as Dr Mallard, ME to NCIS, Washington DC." offering, the Policeman, his hand.

"An ME," one of the plain clothes gentlemen asked, "So I take it you know what you're talking about.?"

"Most definitely." Now looking down, at the body. "I would say… been in the water 48hrs….. by the looks of the marks on his arms, held down before…..may I?" as he took a pair of latex gloves from his pocket and gently turning the head to the side, "Shot in the head. Executed….. gang land style. But do we know who he was?" Dr Mallard concluded.

"Russian Mafia. Vasily Demidov. We had a tip off from Interpol. " The man now answered in a Glaswegian accent, "Detective Inspector Andrews." He answered seeing the look on Lachie's face.

"Ah, we met a DCI James in Edinburgh, we found a body in The Water of Leith, I don't suppose this is related?" Duks continued.

"So it was you two, DCI James did mention you were coming here on holiday. I didn't expect to see you, but….." as he looked the two Doctors suspiciously, and then Yurri, "You are not telling me something?"

"I Sir," Yurri began, "Am Russian Police. We have been for many months following the Mafia and the illegal shipment of money and people, in and out of Scotland. Aleks was one of our comrades in the Lithuanian Police. It is sad he died."

"Excuse me, but when were you going to tell me this? And what are you two Doctors keeping from me?" DI Andrews now questioned, "Could get you both for withholding vital information concerning this murder. And that is a very serious offence."

"Sir, 2 days ago we were having a very pleasant afternoon, savouring some malts up at Bunnahabhain and Caol Ila. We saw something being tipped into the Corryvreckan. It did have the appearance of a body, being mishandled. But until now we did not think anymore of it." Lachie replied.

"So why are you mixed up with the Russian Police. I think you should all accompany me to the local police station….you can all write your statements or I will have you all arrested as accomplices to murder." Andrews now shouted.

"Sir, that will not be needed, we will tell you all we know and more."Lachie roared.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in the snug of the local hostelry. The two plain clothes policemen, the two Russians, and the two Doctors. They all stared at each other. DC Andrews took his note pad from his pocket.

"I'm ready when you are. From the top please."

"I had an appointment in Edinburgh with a lawyer regarding a legacy my late mother had received." Dr Mallard began. DC Andrews looked at the other detective he shook his head somehow he knew this was going to take time. A lot of time. The two doctors related their tale…Yurri related how they had been following the Mafia…..

"So where is Sergi? And what has he got to do with this?" DC Andrews asked.

"Sergi is one of ours…"Yurri started to say but was interrupted by Lachie.

"Yes we thought it was Sergi who had died because Stefan and Gregori said he had disappeared."

"But we now know better," Ducky added.

"So the other two, the two in the boat, where and who are they?" DC Andrews now asked looking at Yurri.

"Sergi, is in hiding in Glasgow, we, that would be Igor and I, have put out a, how you say APB, at all ferry and airports….I am surprised you didn't know, for the two men. They too are mafia."

"So you two?" the DC asked of the Doctors, "Are really medical men, and why were you trying to pretend you were something, or someone you weren't."

"I have had experience with NCIS and just wanted to be part of something I suppose. We, that would be Lachie and I would have told you what we knew, when we knew something." Ducky replied.

"Could someone tell me in plain English," DC Andrews asked in a deep Glaswegian accent, which both Duks and Lachie thought rather ironic, "What the hell is really going on here?"

So Yuri began to relate, again, how the fish farm was a front for the importation of Vodka and cigarettes from Russia, and the Eastern Block. The fish farm was legitimate, but a good cover. He, that was Yurri and Igor, being, undercover Russian Police , had thought that Lachie and Ducky were trying to either muscle in on some action, or were infact undercover police too, since they had found the body of Aleks. It was only when he had called his associate in Edinburgh, had he got the full story. That was why he had come looking for Duks that morning.

"So you see Officer,"Lachie now interrupted, "We are quite legit. But do we know if the bad guys have been captured yet?" as DC Andrews gave Lachie, a, don't mess with me sonny stare.

The silence was interrupted by two phones ringing, Yurri's and DC Andrews, they both rose and went too different parts of the room. Yurri, talking in Russian, Andrews in his Glaswegian twang. They both snapped their cells shut at the same time and looked at each other.

"Well?" Andrews questioned.

"The two mafia have been picked up in Glasgow. Sergi, saw them and contacted your police in Glasgow. He sought a safe house, while your men apprehended the mafia. Am I correct DC Andrews." Yurri now asked.

"Aye. They will be moved to a top security station for questioning. So I have to ask, you will" the emphasis on will, "be returning to Russia. And you two gentlemen, I hope will enjoy the rest of your vacation and keep out of mischief." DC Andrews now answered.

"But of course dear boy." Lachie roared, turning to find Dr Mallard in conversation with a woman and a camera.

**Washington DC**

"Hey Boss, come and have a look at this breaking news." DiNozzo had shouted.

As Gibbs looked up from the call he had just had from the Director. Yes, there was Dr Mallard, Medical Examiner to NCIS, giving the media a detailed account of the cracking of the smuggling ring. And with the assistance he and Lachie had given the local police.

Gibbs just smiled, oh yes Duks would be a nightmare to live with for a while. But then he could and would retell and relate his vacation to his guests as he always called them.

The End.


End file.
